legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Razor and Jessica Finale/Transcript
(Jessica and Razor are seen hanging out together on a date in the woods) Jessica: *giggles* Seriously? Razor: Yeah! The damn thing kept screaming at me even though all I was doing was trying to pet it! Jessica: Well it was a deer Razor. Razor: I know it was. Jessica: *Smiles* Razor: Say, why did you want to go out today anyway? Aren't the girls all having a day at the house together today? Jessica: Yeah. But I felt you were more fun than that today. Razor: That's sweet of you to say. Jessica: Thank you. Razor: You know, I'm glad they all accepted that we are together. Jessica: I told you they would. Some might have been a little weirded out, but in the end they could see we are in love. Razor: Yeah. *Wraps tendril around Jessica's waist* We are. Jessica: Awww. Oh you. (Jessica rubs the tendril around her waist) Razor: *Smiles* Nothing can ever ruin this moment. Jessica: No it cannot. (As Razor and Jessica smile lovingly at each other, the scene goes back to the Mansion. Where several figures are seen approaching it) Momo: You sure Jessica isn't joining us? Erin: Nope. She's hanging out with Razor. Uraraka: I still think that's weird. Pearl: Me too. Rose: It's strange sure. But if they really love each other, we can't argue against it. Emily: Yeah. Besides, who says a human and targhul can't be in love? Erin: Eh. No one I know. But anyway, enough about that, what are we gonna do today? Tsuyu: Hmm... We could- Uraraka: Huh? Mina: What is Uraraka? Uraraka: I thought I just saw something. Kyoka: Saw something? Uraraka: Yeah. (Uraraka looks out the window) Erin: Say, where's Raynell at? Rose: She said she was on her way here. Erin: Well she should hurry up. I don't want to her to miss- (Suddenly, an arm breaks through the window and grabs Uraraka) Uraraka: AAAHHH!!! Rose: !! Erin: What the hell?! (As Uraraka struggle against what's holding her, the door gets busted down and several male Targhul rush in) Mina: AHH!! ???: Get them all! ???: Right away! Erin: Huh?! (The males rush in before the scene cuts to Raynell walking toward the house with a bag of food) Raynell: Whew. Good thing there was still some ice cream left at that ice cream stand. Erin would kill me otherwise. (As Raynell continues to head for the mansion she stops) Raynell: Huh? (Raynell sees several male Targhuls outside) Raynell: Huh? What's going on? (Suddenly a bunch start to leave, carrying or dragging several struggling girls out) Raynell: *Gasps and hides* Girls??? (Over with the others) Erin: GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!! ???: Shut up bitch! Erin: How dare you!? Rose: *Struggling* LET GO!! Emily: What do you guys want?! (Suddenly a few move aside as Gnash starts to approach them) Gnash: We're these the only ones inside? ???: Yes sir. (Gnash approaches Erin and grabs her chin) Gnash: My what lovely beauties you are. Erin: G-GET OFF! Gnash: Hmph. Any sign of Razor? ???: No sir. ???: He's nowhere around the house. Gnash: Damn. (Gnash looks at the girls) Gnash: No matter. We've hit a good site today boys. Let's get these girls moving. ???: Right away. Tsuyu: Ribbit??? Momo: W-Where are you taking us?! Gnash: Be honored girls. You all get to serve in my harem. Defender Females; !! Pearl: YOUR HAREM!??? Gnash: You heard me. Get them moving! (The Targhul all start carrying the girls away, despite they're struggles and protests) Raynell: !!! *Hides behind a rock* Crap, they're being taken! I can't save them alone, I'll join them otherwise! (Raynell gasps) Raynell: Jessie! I gotta go find her! (Raynell sneaks past the mansion and into the woods. In the woods, Jessica is seen sitting on Razor's lap, resting comfortably while Razor has a few tendrils around her waist) Jessica: *Rubs the tendrils and happily sighs* Razor: Comfortable? Jessica: Definitely. Razor: I told you you'd get used to my tendrils one day. Jessica: You were right. They feel like a nice security blanket now. Razor: I know. And they feel happy being snuggled against your soft skin. Jessica: Oh you. (The two smile at each other. Jessica puts a hand to Razor's cheek. They then slowly start to move in for a kiss) Raynell: *Voice* JESSIE!!! RAZOR!!! Jessica and Razor: !! Razor: W-Was that Raynell?? Jessica: I- (Raynell runs up) Raynell: Guys we have a problem! Jessica: R-Raynell what- Raynell: Its Gnash! Razor: WHAT?!!? Raynell: He attacked the Mansion! He took the girls! Razor: !!! Jessica: Took the girls?! Raynell: Yes! All of them! (Razor and Jessica then quickly get up) Jessica: ALL OF THEM!? Raynell: YES!! HE'S GONNA MAKE THEM PART OF HIS HAREM!! Razor: *Growls loudly* Damn it!! Jessica: Not good! Raynell: Not at all! Jessica: What do we do!? Razor:...... Jessica: Razor? Razor: I....I need to go. Jessica: W-What?! Razor: I'll go back and... Give myself up. Maybe- Jessica: Razor no! Razor: Jess I have no choice! Jessica: There is another way! Razor: No there isn't! Jessica: Yes there is! Razor: What?! Jessica:.... The 3 of us. We'll work together. Raynell: Huh? Jessica: If we combine our skills we can beat Gnash and save the girls! Razor:..... Raynell: Yeah! What she said! Razor: Are you sure? Jessica: Positive! Razor:...... Jessica: Come on Razor. Do it for me. Please. (Razor is silent) Razor:.....*Sigh* Alright. You two head back home and try to prepare. I'll meet you here in the woods. Jessica: Got it. Raynell: Thanks Razor! Razor: No problem. Now go! (Razor runs off as Jessica and Raynell head back to the house) Raynell: You sure this'll work? Jessica: It has to. Raynell:...... (The two continue running) Raynell: *Voice* And then everything after this point we both experienced on our adventure. Gnash was stopped and the girls were freed. Jessica: *Voice* Amazing Raynell! This was the best one yet! Raynell: *Voice* Thanks! Glad you liked them! Jessica: *VoicE* Now then, what say we go to the nest and play with the babies? Raynell: *Voice* Yay! Let's do it! (The scene pans up to the sun as the two are heard running off. The scene then fades out) THE END..... Category:LOTM: Razor and Jessica Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales